wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft RPG
Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game is a d20-based, pen-and-paper RPG from White Wolf Publishing released under their Sword & Sorcery imprint. In 2005 White Wolf updated the rules for the game into a new edition and renamed the series World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game to tie in with the success of World of Warcraft, under the Open Gaming License. Even though the official name of the RPG changed it is still widely referred to only as "Warcraft RPG" for simplicity's sake. The early version of the game was full of short stories throughout the series. Unfortunately there are little or no short stories printed in the new series with only the core rulebook containing a simple anecdote in the introduction to the book. This has since changed, as the Alliance Player's Guide and Horde Player's Guide include several short stories. Books Warcraft RPG Warcraft The Roleplaying Game Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game * Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Takes place about one year after the events Warcraft 3 and mostly before the events of the Frozen Throne, and briefly mentions the events of Admiral Proudmoore's attacks on the Orcs in Kalimdor as an event that will soon happen. Manual of Monsters *Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Much of the material (especially Appendix II) covers information concerning the period around The Frozen Throne. Alliance & Horde Compendium *Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:This book is set not long after the events of The Frozen Throne. Magic & Mayhem *Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Contains material set after The Frozen Throne up to the founding of Undercity. Lands of Conflict *Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Appears to be set after Magic and Mayhem, after the events of The Frozen Throne. Undercity is already established. Shadows & Light *Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Covers material set across the entire timeline. World of Warcraft RPG World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *2nd edition core rulebook. *Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com * Drive Thru RPG * Product info at Amazon.com *:Takes place after the events of Lands of Conflict, about one year after Admiral Proudmoore's death. More Magic and Mayhem * Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Largely set after World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying game, it contains material set across the entire timeline. Lands of Mystery * Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Set after "World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game", but within same year. Takes place before the World of Warcraft MMO. Alliance Player's Guide * Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Appears to take place during World of Warcraft, has material that leads into The Burning Crusade. Horde Player's Guide *Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com *:Appears to take place during World of Warcraft, has material that leads into The Burning Crusade. Monster Guide * Product and ordering info at White-Wolf.com The book's "present" appears to be set just before the reopening of the Dark Portal, and contains info that leads into The Burning Crusade. Dark Factions *:Not yet published, official release date: June 2008. PDF Only Material *World of Warcraft RPG Character Sheet *World of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document *World of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game Preview *Bones of Ironforge *Lands of Mystery Extra Web Bonuses *Lands of Mystery Extra Blue Dragonspawn Stats *Monster Guide Web Supplement Official Source of Lore Like the MMO, Chris Metzen is in charge of the lore, and he uses the books to expand upon things in his view of the World of Warcraft. Many things do not show up in the MMO, due to limitations the game's scale, and other gameplay mechanics. These limitations make the game incapable of showing everything. Metzen's personal view is that the history of Azeroth is not found in just one source, but includes the RPG, Novels, Comics, Manuals, and Games. "We're taking the process of building a world seriously and it wasn't just churned out. It had a strong sense of continuity. We've always tried to do that with are ancillary products like the D&D line and our novels. We are kind of painstakingly anal, about making sure all the details add up, that continuity is held to be sacred. So that no matter in what medium you are experiencing Warcraft it all feels like a contiguous experience." -Chris Metzen, World of Warcraft, Behind the Scenes DVD. For example, in this interview Metzen discusses a little bit about on how he uses the RPG to explain things within the World of Warcraft MMO. Furthermore Metzen discusses the RPG as an expansion to Warcraft lore within several Foreword letters within the RPG as well. From his introduction letter to Manual of Monsters; As you might imagine, many of us here at Blizzard have been playing D&D and other paper-and-pencil games since we were old enough to get shot down by girls. Armed only with funny dice, a fistful of Number 2 pencils, and our raw imaginations, we set out to be heroes, explorers, kings. Whether we were facing down the mighty dragons of Krynn, getting stranded somewhere in the endless fields of Faerûn, trying to keep our wits about us in Castle Ravenloft, or boldly challenging the unknown in worlds of our own making, our collective love for fantasy roleplaying has been with us from the very start. We've been developing the Warcraft series for the past ten years or so - frankly, it feels like it's been in dog years - and it's been a truly amazing experience to build a rich fantasy setting from the ground up. I guess the countless hours we spent thumbing through our old, ragged DMGs and Player’s Handbooks paid off after all! Though developing the world of Azeroth has been tremendously rewarding on the creative front, seeing it made into an official Dungeons & Dragons product - Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft the Roleplaying Game, in fact - has been downright monumental for all of us. The book you hold in your hands builds upon the D&D Warcraft RPG. It is full of the strange yet wondrous creatures that populate the world of Warcraft. In many ways, this Manual of Monsters is like a time capsule for ten years’ worth of ongoing world development. Looking back over much of this artwork, an old phrase comes to mind - “the more things change, the more they stay the same.” Damn straight they do. Fat, two-headed ogres; wiry trolls with bright mohawks; hooded, spell-casting death knights: these guys immediately remind me of developing Warcraft II eight years ago. That was an amazing time for us creatively. Although it took a few years, introducing the new generation of creatures with Warcraft III proved to be just as exciting. Lion-faced, furry wyverns; centaur-like dragonspawn; ill-tempered quillboar and serpentine naga: they all rolled on to the scene and quickly dominated Warcraft's new visual landscape. Still, with every new batch of creatures we introduced, we held firm to the classic fantasy archetypes such as gnolls, kobolds, harpies, and hydras (among others) that we all grew up with. We've always felt that there is a precious balance between the classic motifs that define contemporary fantasy and the higher concept ideas that keep the settings we love fresh and distinct from one another. It's the merging of the “new” and “old schools” in fantasy that makes it such an engaging medium for us as developers, designers, and - especially - players. We sincerely hope you enjoy Manual of Monsters and use its creatures to fuel as many adventures as you can imagine! All right! Enough about the monsters already! Go and get 'em! Grab your dice, get out there, and give 'em hell! Good hunting, y'all! -Chris Metzen (co-author), Creative Director, Blizzard Entertainment, 7/07/03 In rebuttal to a poster that claimed that Warcraft RPG was not official, Eyonix had this to sayhttp://blue.cardplace.com/cache/wow-general/6335034.htm; Any piece of literature authorized and licensed by Blizzard Entertainment is in-fact, official. The book series written by Richard A. Knaak in particular is an excellent example of real 'Azerothian' history and lore available outside of our game software. We work closely with authors that help us expand our game universe, and the information should be considered official. I'm very sorry but your assumptions are not correct. -Eyonix On the World of Warcraft official website, the Warcraft RPG is said to be a important part into getting to know Warcraft lore, in the "History of Warcraft" section section; "Want to know more about the lore of World of Warcraft? The game doesn't require any additional reading to play. However, you might enjoy gaining a more detailed knowledge of Warcraft lore. Here are some resources that are available: ...RPGs... Warcraft Role-Playing Games provide a wealth of information about Warcraft lore." Many of the creatures and some of the lore expand beyond what appears in the computer game. Most of the books are placed chronologically before World of Warcraft, and authors such as Brann Bronzebeard cover many alternate legends believed by the people of Azeroth covering various topics. Many of the books are located at earlier points in the timeline, and the culture, and population factors, and other historical events have have taken place or changed since the point in time they cover. Many cultures have changed since the period of time when the RPG books take place, and even between the events of the books. Some cultures mentioned no longer exist at the time of World of Warcraft, and some are cultures that existed thousands of years before or during the "War of the Ancients". Some material first introduced in the RPG was covered later on in other sources such as "novels" and "manga". Arthaus/Whitewolf Roleplaying Line Cancelled? Current rumors have been circulating that the World of Warcraft RPG, White Wolf/Arthaus line, may have been canceled due to poor sales and other factors. The last book was announced back in 2006 (Dark Factions), and no information has been given for quite some time. It has been claimed that one of Blizzard's panel members at gencon made the announcement when questioned about. Also most of the books in the series are out of print at this point. The recent announcement regarding an official release date for a hardcover version of Dark Factions (June 2008) may indicate that the line is not yet as dead as some people believe it is. External links * Official site for the World of Warcraft RPG * World of Warcraft Summit - RPG Resources and Fan Community * Wizards of the Coast: The d20 System and the Open Gaming License * Warlock's RPG-based world map at ScrollsOfLore.com Category:Series Category:Warcraft Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game